boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10 Omnialienuverse episodes
There’s a List of Ben 10 Omniverse episodes on Cartoon Network USA from January 7, 2006 to November 14, 2014. Seasons 1-2 (2006-2008) #01 And Then They Were 10 January 7, 2006 #02 Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #03 The Krakken January 21, 2006 #04 Preretirement Retirement January 28, 2006 #05 Hunted February 4, 2006 #06 Tourist Trap February 11, 2006 #07 Kevin 11 February 18, 2006 #08 The Alliance February 25, 2006 #09 Last Laugh March 4, 2006 #10 Lucky Girl March 11, 2006 #11 A Small Problem March 18, 2006 #12 Side Effects March 25, 2006 #13 Secrets April 1, 2006 #14 Truth May 29, 2006 #15 The Big Tick May 30, 2006 #16 Framed May 31, 2006 #17 Gwen 10 June 1, 2006 #18 Grudge Match June 7, 2006 #19 Galactic Enforces June 21, 2006 #20 Camp Fear July 14, 2006 #21 Ultimate Weapon July 21, 2006 #22 Tough Luck July 28, 2006 #23 They Lurk Below August 4, 2006 #24 Ghostfreaked Out August 11, 2006 #25 Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray August 18, 2006 #26 Back at the Vengeance August 25, 2006 #01 Ben 10,000 November 25, 2006 #02 Midnight Madness December 2, 2006 #03 A Change of Face December 9, 2006 #04 Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #05 Benwolf February 10, 2007 #06 Game Over February 17, 2007 #07 Super Alien Buddy Hero Adventures February 24, 2007 #08 Under Wraps March 10, 2007 #09 The Unnaturals March 17, 2007 #10 Monster Weather March 24, 2007 #11 The Return April 7, 2007 #12 Be Afraid of the Dark April 14, 2007 #13 The Visitor April 21, 2007 #14 Perfect Day July 14, 2007 #15 Divided We Stand July 21, 2007 #16 Don’t Drink the Water July 28, 2007 #17 Big Fat Alien Wedding August 3, 2007 #18 Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #19 Ben 4 Good Buddy September 22, 2007 #20 Ready to Rumble September 29, 2007 #21 Ken 10 October 6, 2007 #22 Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #23 The Negative 10 February 9, 2008 #24 Goodbye and Good Riddance February 23, 2008 Seasons 1-2 (2008-2010) #01 Ben 10 Returns April 19, 2008 #02 Everybody Talks About the Weather April 26, 2008 #03 Kevin’s Big Score May 3, 2008 #04 All That Glitters May 10, 2008 #05 Max Out May 17, 2008 #06 Pier Pressure May 24, 2008 #07 What Are Girls Made Of? June 7, 2008 #08 The Gauntlet June 14, 2008 #09 Paradox July 12, 2008 #10 Be Knighted July 19, 2008 #11 Plumbers’ Helpers July 26, 2008 #12 X = Ben + Two October 3, 2008 #13 Darkstar Rising October 10, 2008 #14 Alone Together October 17, 2008 #15 Good Copy Bad Copy October 24, 2008 #16 Save the Last Dance November 7, 2008 #17 Undercover November 14, 2008 #18 Pet Project November 21, 2008 #19 Grounded November 28, 2008 #20 Voided December 5, 2008 #21 Inside Man December 12, 2008 #22 Birds of a Feather March 13, 2009 #23 Unearthed March 20, 2009 #24 War of the Worlds March 27, 2009 #01 Vengeance of Vilgax September 18, 2009 #02 Inferno September 25, 2009 #03 Fool’s Gold October 2, 2009 #04 Simple October 9, 2009 #05 Vreedle, Vreedle October 16, 2009 #06 Singlehanded October 23, 2009 #07 If All Else Fails November 6, 2009 #08 In Charm’s Way November 13, 2009 #09 Ghost Town November 20, 2009 #10 Alien Swarm Animated Stars November 27, 2009 #11 Trade Off December 4, 2009 #12 Busy Box December 11, 2009 #13 User Generated Experience January 8, 2010 #14 Con of Rath January 15, 2010 #15 Primus January 22, 2010 #16 Time Heals January 29, 2010 #17 Secret of Charmastone March 5, 2010 #18 Above and Beyond March 12, 2010 #19 Vendetta March 19, 2010 #20 The Final Battle March 26, 2010 Seasons 1-2 (2010-2012) #01 Fame April 23, 2010 #02 Duped April 30, 2010 #03 Hit Em Where They Live May 7, 2010 #04 Video Games May 14, 2010 #05 Escape From Aggregor May 21, 2010 #06 Too Hot to Handle May 28, 2010 #07 Andreas’ Fault June 4, 2010 #08 Fused June 11, 2010 #09 Hero Time June 18, 2010 #10 Map of Infinity June 25, 2010 #11 Ultimate Aggregor October 8, 2010 #12 Reflected Glory October 15, 2010 #13 Deep October 22, 2010 #14 Where The Magic Happens October 29, 2010 #15 Perplexahedron November 5, 2010 #16 The Forge of Creation November 12, 2010 #17 Nor Iron Bars a Cage November 19, 2010 #18 Destroy All Aliens November 26, 2010 #19 Enemy of My Enemy December 3, 2010 #20 Absolute Power December 10, 2010 #01 Transmogrification of Eunice February 11, 2011 #02 Eye of the Beholder February 18, 2011 #03 Viktor the Spoils February 25, 2011 #04 The Big Story March 4, 2011 #05 Girl Trouble March 11, 2011 #06 Revenge of the Swarm March 18, 2011 #07 Creature from Beyond March 25, 2011 #08 Basic Training April 1, 2011 #09 It’s Not Easy Being Gwen April 8, 2011 #10 Ben 10,000 Returns April 15, 2011 #11 Moonstruck April 22, 2011 #12 Prisoner Number 775 is Missing April 29, 2011 #13 The Purge September 23, 2011 #14 Simian Says September 30, 2011 #15 Greetings from Techadon October 7, 2011 #16 Flame Keepers’ Circle October 14, 2011 #17 Double or Nothing October 21, 2011 #18 The Perfect Girlfriend October 28, 2011 #19 The Ultimate Sacrifice November 4, 2011 #20 The Widening Gyre November 11, 2011 #21 Mother of All Vreedles November 18, 2011 #22 Generator 10 Heroes United November 25, 2011 #23 A Knight to Remember December 2, 2011 #24 Solitary Alignment December 9, 2011 #25 Inspector 13 February 4, 2012 #26 Enemy of My Frenemy February 11, 2012 #27 Couples Retreat February 18, 2012 #28 Catch a Falling Star March 3, 2012 #29 Eggman Cometh March 10, 2012 #30 Night of the Living Nightmare March 17, 2012 #31 The Beginning to the End March 24, 2012 #32 Ultimate Enemy March 31, 2012 Seasons 1-4 (2012-2014) #01 The More Things Change September 22, 2012 #02 Survival Hijacked Break September 29, 2012 #03 A Jolt From The Past October 6, 2012 #04 Trouble Helix October 13, 2012 #05 Have I Got a Deal For You October 20, 2012 #06 It Was Them October 27, 2012 #07 So Long and Thanks For All The Smoothies! November 3, 2012 #08 Hot Stretch November 10, 2012 #09 Sleepaway Pursuit Dazed November 17, 2012 #10 Of Predators and Prey November 24, 2012 #11 Outbreak December 1, 2012 #12 Many Happy Returns December 8, 2012 #13 Gone Fishin’ December 15, 2012 #14 Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s December 22, 2012 #15 Malefactor December 29, 2012 #16 Arrested Development January 5, 2013 #17 Bros in Space January 12, 2013 #18 Ben Again January 19, 2013 #19 Store 23 January 26, 2013 #20 Special Delivery February 2, 2013 #01 Showdown February 9, 2013 #02 Speeded the Game Out February 16, 2013 #03 Tummy Trouble February 23, 2013 #04 Vilgax Must Croak! March 2, 2013 #05 While You Were Away March 9, 2013 #06 Handle the Rumble Care March 16, 2013 #07 The Frogs of War March 23, 2013 #08 Rules of Engagement March 30, 2013 #09 Rad April 6, 2013 #10 Evil’s Encore April 13, 2013 #11 Thank God It’s Saturday October 5, 2013 #12 Food Around the Corner October 12, 2013 #13 O Mother Where Art Thou? October 19, 2013 #14 Return to Forever October 26, 2013 #15 Mud Is Thicker Than Water November 2, 2013 #16 OTTO Motives November 9, 2013 #17 The Ultimate Heist November 16, 2013 #18 A Fistful of Brains November 23, 2013 #19 For a Few Brains More November 30, 2013 #20 Max’s Monster December 7, 2013 #01 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 15, 2014 #02 Mystery Incorporeal February 22, 2014 #03 Bengeance is Mine March 1, 2014 #04 An American Benwolf in London March 8, 2014 #05 Animo Crackers March 15, 2014 #06 Rad Monster Party March 22, 2014 #07 Charmed I’m Sure March 29, 2014 #08 The Vampire Strikes Back April 5, 2014 #09 Catfight April 12, 2014 #10 Collect This April 19, 2014 #11 And Then They Were None October 6, 2014 #12 And Then There Was Ben October 7, 2014 #13 The Vengers October 8, 2014 #14 Cough It Up October 9, 2014 #15 The Rooters of All Evil October 10, 2014 #16 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 October 13, 2014 #17 No Honor Among Bros October 14, 2014 #18 Universe vs. Tennyson October 15, 2014 #19 Alienation Worlds October 16, 2014 #20 Weapon XI October 17, 2014 #01 Clyde Five October 20, 2014 #02 Rook Tales October 21, 2014 #03 Charm School October 22, 2014 #04 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann October 23, 2014 #05 Flight at the Museum October 24, 2014 #06 Breakpoint October 27, 2014 #07 The Color of Monkey October 28, 2014 #08 Vreedlemania October 29, 2014 #09 Power Struggle Truth October 30, 2014 #10 It’s a Mad Mad Mad Ben World October 31, 2014 #11 From Hedorium to Eternity November 3, 2014 #12 Stuck On You November 4, 2014 #13 Let’s Do the Time War Again November 5, 2014 #14 Secret of Dos Santos November 6, 2014 #15 Third Time’s a Charm November 7, 2014 #16 Final Countdown November 10, 2014 #17 Malgax Attacks November 11, 2014 #18 Most Dangerous Game Show November 12, 2014 #19 The End of an Era November 13, 2014 #20 A New Dawn November 14, 2014